Memories
by Pocket Rainbow
Summary: It's two am and Spanner can't sleep. A collection of short drabbles revolving around Tsuna and Spanners relationship. AU, Fluff SupaTsuna


Hey people! It's me again! Lol, so I went to my inbox about 20 minutes after posting the latest chapter of 'Once Upon a Time' and I find like THREE reviews and I nearly died of happiness. So I'm totally hyper right now, without the help of caffeine and lack of sleep (though that should start kicking in soon, it's nearly 3am lool) And the first few lines of this were written out on my pc so I went 'hurrr, I want Supertuna!' and I just went kinda bezerk lol. I might write more during the night. We'll see if I can actually stay coherent through my high lol. So without further ado I give you SpannerxTsuna drabble fluff.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my own soul, and the plot bunnies have claimed my brain.**

**Warnings: Slightly AU, OOC? Cavity inducing fluff? Possible weird-ness because I'm not _quite_ with it 8D**

linebreakisbeingabitch..............................linebreakisbeingabitch

It was two am. And Spanner was tossing and turning in the bed that he and Tsuna had shared for over three years now.

He couldn't sleep; his little Vongola boss was overseas for some family business and Spanner was wondering why he couldn't be lying next to his brunette lover right now. Just because he wasn't a guardian and because of his attachment to Tsuna, Reborn had told him it was safer to stay at the base in case someone started targeting him.

The blond sighed and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and letting memories flood over him.

* * *

_When we met._

It was a beautiful sunny day out, and a seventeen year old Spanner had been thrown out of his house by mother because:

"You've been shut inside with those toys of yours for far too long dear! Go out and get some air!"

Spanner scoffed slightly and shook his head. "They're not toys, silly woman." He muttered.

He sighed and sat himself down on a bench in the nearby park, ripping off the wrapper from a lollipop with his teeth and popping said item in his mouth, closing his eyes and refusing to admit that soaking up the sun was nice.

He had been dosing off until he heard loud shouts. He opened his eyes to see what the commotion was about and his entire body seemed to stop altogether.

There, in the park, was a brown haired angel.

The sun reflected off his messy brown spikes beautifully, his ever so lightly tanned skin seemed to glow, and his caramel eyes seemed to hold the weight of the world, and yet retained a breathtaking beauty and kindness. Spanner's body rebooted and he noticed that the brunette was surrounded by two other boys, one tall dark haired teen who was laughing quite obliviously and a silver-white haired teen who seemed to be the source of all the shouting. But Spanner didn't care about them, not now that his body had shut down again as the angel looked at him and into his eyes.

* * *

_Heart stealing angels_

Spanner closed his locker, strawberry lollipop in his mouth, he looked at the redhead next to him and sighed

"I'm telling you Shouichi, I wasn't dreaming, or delusional from sugar or any other substance for that matter." Irie Shouichi, Spanner's best friend, sighed and readjusted his glasses.

"I'm telling you Spanner angels don't exi-" And he stopped dead in his tracks, noticing that Spanner wasn't paying a blind bit of notice to him, choosing instead to stare somewhere ahead. Shouichi blinked and looked for what Spanner was staring at so intently that he seemed to have forgotten to breathe. And then he spotted a small, very cute brunette walking up to them.

Spanner nearly inhaled his lollipop as the person who had been haunting his dreams ever since he had first seen him stopped in front of him and blinked up at him cutely.

"You're that guy from the park, right?"

"Y-you remember me?!" The brunette smiled

"Of course!! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's really cool that we go to the same school! What grade are you in?"

Shouichi was left standing in absolute wonder as his best friend walked away chatting animatedly with a brown haired angel.

"Well damn. Angels _do_ exist. And I think this one has just stolen a mecha-freak's heart."

* * *

_You look good in anything_

It was going to be their first date.

And Spanner was a nervous wreck. Shouichi was watching his blond friend pace around his room nervously, muttering to himself silently.

"You know," Spanner stopped pacing to stare at the redhead "seeing as it's your first date, you shouldn't overdo it. I think just taking him to the movies will be a good start, there's a reason it's so cliché you know. Or maybe the amusement park. He seems like the kind of person to like that."

"I know. I was planning on taking him to the amusement park. But -"

"What should I wear!?" Shouted a near hysterical Tsuna.

"Tenth! You look fabulous in anything! That blond mecha-freak shouldn't care about what you're wearing!" Was the response from an overenthusiastic Gokudera Hayato.

"Gokudera is right Tsuna, don't worry about it too much! Just wear something you'd wear normally, you know, keep it casual."

That afternoon, Spanner came to pick Tsuna up at two, complimenting him on his appearance and taking him to the amusement park, where they both had the best day of their lives.

"We should do that again sometime." Said a blushing Tsuna, looking at the ground as he was walked to his front door by Spanner. "That is! If you want to I mean!" He exclaimed looking up suddenly, afraid he may have offended him somehow. His blond companion just smiled gently and said

"I'd love to." Before swooping down to claim a pair of pink lips.

* * *

_Just make sure you come back._

"I'm involved with the mafia." Spanner looked up, surprised by the sudden outburst of his lover who had been sitting on the bed watching him tinker with his robots until just recently.

"Okay." And the blond returned to his tinkering.

The brunette was more than confused.

"I'm going to become the tenth boss of the most famed mafia family in the world."

"That's good for you babe." He received a bright smile. "Just make sure you don't get yourself killed, okay?" Tsuna stared in shocked silence for a while.

"You mean, you don't care?" Spanner stopped his tinkering and got up, sitting next to his boyfriend of two months.

"Of course not. You're still you aren't you?" To which he received a small nod. "Well then, that's good enough for me. I don't care if you're going to be the boss of some bad-ass mafia family. As long as you always come back to me in one piece, and with that beautiful smile you have just for me." And he took his brunette lover into his arms.

"Thanks. I love you, Spanner." Spanner's arms tightened around him and he whispered

"Silly fish, I love you too."

* * *

**A.N: The first part was inspired by 'Bonnie Taylor Shakedown' by Hellogoodbye. And if anyone knows and likes this band, you get cookies hugs and lots of love.**

**I'll quite possibly add more memories and stuff to this later. I enjoy writing short 4827 drabbles, it's such a fluffy and cosy couple =w= I'd love to have the same relation they do in my head with someone. **

**I also apologize for any mistakes ^^ English isn't my native language so it's a bit hard for me sometimes ^^ Please point out any mistakes and I shall correct them. **

* * *


End file.
